customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Battle
=Kan and Avarice Vs. Brimo and Carl the Demonic Cat= Arena: Darkstone Cavern Time of Day: Early Morning Combatants Challengers * Kan * Avarice Opponents * Carl the Demonic Cat * Brimo Battle AtahiNuma 06:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan enters the Cavern through a dark cave. He scans the environment. He is wearing an outfit more suited for this environment than his previous battle garb. His mask is still scarred but a hood is pulled over it to disguise the damage. He is wearing light protective gear on his shins and forearms and his shoes are hard-soled. Mac.buz52 06:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Creeping in from around a corner came a large floating mass of flesh, its large eye in its chest looking around the cavern. The beast, known as Th'nyth Gu'mh Fgawsh, or Carl the Demonic Cat as an alias, breathed deeply as if it was a chain smoker. It emitted a foul language of unintelligible words, possibly greeting Kan. LeadDragon 16:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hey," Brimo said, poking the alien beside her. "Do you have magic or anything like that?" Mac.buz52 16:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth turned his grotesque head to face Brimo and uttered yet another phrase of unintelligible gibberish. In Brimo's mind, however, she heard the words "More than you could imagine, mortal." LeadDragon 16:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Then fix me up," she snorted, lifting her arms to reveal bandaged ribs as well as a heavily wrapped leg. (Is there a certain order at which we are supposed to speak?) Vladdbuscus 17:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice falls deftly from the roof of the cavern, a spot shaded in darkness, landing, after a roll, about two meters to the left of Kan. Who nows how long he was up there? He turns his hooded head, his face concealed, nodding at Kan, in greetings. Mac.buz52 17:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth made a ghastly sound which could pass as a sigh, sending voices into Brimo's mind, "Your weak flesh is easy to heal... But my service to do so is hard to purchase." AtahiNuma 18:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan glares through his mask at the demon. "Greetings, other-worlder. You seem formidable indeed. But in time you will call me Demon." He turns to Avarice. "Let's be smart shall we? I believe it would be in our favor. I will be your eyes and ears, stranger. And in return I ask you be my left arm." Kan's left arm hangs limp at his side, bandaged. "Let's get this started." Mac.buz52 18:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth had been healing Brimo through magical means, with no intent to do so through the rest of the upcoming battle He then looks toward Kan and Avarice and projects horriying images of mutilated bodies into their minds, along with dreadful whispers, "Make the first move, mortal scum..." AtahiNuma 19:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC): "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kan screams, grasping his head, but the scream turns into a screaming laugh. "Am I a child whom you scare with images? I see through your tricks, demon. I see all!" {C {C Vladdbuscus 19:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice lifts his head, just so the others could see his malicious grin, though none of the rest of his face. He nods again an Kan, "They will end, quickly." When the daemon eye-tentacle thing does the projection, he is unphased from what you can tell, if anything his grin widens. He pulls the two ornate flintlock pistols from their holsters at his belt, aiming them easily, one at each opponent. He steps forward, bringing the guns level to the chest-eye and the girl's head. He does not fire, but just keeps on them with a deadly aim. Mac.buz52 19:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth finally speaks out loud for them all to hear in English, "Idiots..." The squid-like tentacle reaches around in an attempt to lift Avarice into the air. Should this be successful, he would then attempt to slam him to the ground. AtahiNuma 19:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan bolts to the left and whacks the tentacle with his staff. Vladdbuscus 19:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice fires both guns, one at the chest-eye and one at the girl's head, then dive-rolling away from the tentacle, standing and returning the pistols to holsters in one fluid motion. He murmers, "Let's Let it Loose." He quickly whips out his two Starmetal Blades, entering a defensive stance as he steps slowly towards the opponents. AtahiNuma 19:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Kan approaches him and stands at his right side protecting his own left arm and watches the two adversaries. He raises his staff over his shoulder and stalks forward calmly. Mac.buz52 19:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth is shot in the eye, half blinding him. His tentacle was also hit by the staff, which paralized it for a brief moment. He reaches out with one of his long arms in an attempt to sink his claws into Avarice's chest. LeadDragon 19:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Giggling, Brimo steps up next to her alien ally and blasts his opponent with fire. (Sorry I haven't been contributing, technical difficulties.) Vladdbuscus 19:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice sees this arm reach for him, and The Overdrive takes control immediately. He lungs to the left, dodging the sweep of the arm and bringing one of his Starmetal Blades down in a slicing arc at the forearm, looking to sever it cleanly, much strength behind the blow. Still, only mortal strength. His cleaving arm is in a full reach, him standing about two feet away, plenty space to operate in the case of retaliation, Avarice would think. AtahiNuma 19:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Kan leaps onto the arm and runs along it to the demon, Brimo in his peripheral vision. LeadDragon 19:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Spreading her wings and leaping up, Brimo tackles Kan to the ground and spits fire in his face. Mac.buz52 19:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth's arm falls right off like Play-Doh, and the demonic fiend roars in pain. The fused tentacles that act as a left arm all come directed at Avarice in an attempt to strangle him, along with more projected images of a mass suicide and a soft, echoing laughter. Vladdbuscus 20:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice turns 90 degrees, steps back twice, quickly, out of the way of Kan and Brimo. He sees the tentacle arm coming for him, and leaps up, and back down, coming at the tentacles with slicing Starmetal Blades, looking to lop off the tentacles. His body is mostly horizontal as he falls, twirling the blades, Mace Windu style. Mac.buz52 20:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Most of Th'nyth's tentacles drop off like Jango Fett's head. The beast reaches another one of his arms out in an attempt to blast Avarice's chest with a barrage of shadow bolts. AtahiNuma 20:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Kan's mask glows red and he begins to laugh. He is in a fetal position facing away from Brimo with his mask on the back of his head. "You can't get me that easy. I saw you coming." He then puts his left limbs into wide arcs over his body and torques over toward Brimo. Adding to the momentum by repelling off the ground with his hand, he sends his right shin at her head. A Capuera style roundhouse kick. Then he bolts to Avarice. Vladdbuscus 20:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice twists, midair, dodging several bolts but being nailed with several, in the chest, shoulder, and stomach. He grunts, being sent back, log rolling as he hit the ground, getting to his feet again quickly. He puts his blades back, taking the foot-long black rod off his belt with a small magnetic click, gripping it in his right hand. He stands there a moment, and the rod morphs quickly around his leathered hand, forming what looks like an armoured gauntlet. Avarice lets out a little pant, this took some effort. A nimbus of blue lightning form around his black, smooth fingertips. Mac.buz52 20:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth is confused as to what Avarice has in mind, but doesn't exactly want to find out. He sends out his other tentacle to in an attempt to constrict Avarice like a snake in the jungle, sending maddening whispers into his mind, "Kan is no ally... He uses you for his own ends..." AtahiNuma 20:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC):Kan reaches Avarice and wraps the tentacles around his staff with a twirl. "I am more an ally than you, beast!" He says confidently, "Sorry for evesdropping. My awareness of the world entails any airborne messages sent between individuals." Kan stakes his staff into the ground and holds onto the tentacles. "Now Avarice!" LeadDragon 22:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) As she backs away from the glowing figure, Brimo lets go the full force of her fire. Smoke fills the enclosed cave and the air shimmers with heat. AtahiNuma 23:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC):Kan lets go the tentacles and leaps behind a rock, fire licks past him on either side. He leaps to a rock high on the wall and disappears into the labyrinth of stalactites. Mac.buz52 23:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth, now free from Kan's grasp, sends his multitudes of intact tentacles into the ground in the hopes that they will emerge directly underneath Kan, wrapping around him and constricing him. Vladdbuscus 03:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (sorry for delay, my internet Derped out.) Avarice lunges out of the way of the flames, the crackling aura of blue lightning morphed quickly into a flow of water, surrounding the fingers as he thought that it was the best way to combat this dragon girl. He comes to a kneel out of his lunge/diveroll, thrusting his splayed hand at the dragon girl, mega-man style, and the water condensed into a sphere before his palm, suddenly bursting forth in a powerful jet, like that of a firehose. It lasts for about six seconds, after which the gauntlet is simply that, no aura of anything. Avarice pants lightly, this took effort! LeadDragon 04:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) With her flames doused and wings soaked, Brimo backs away, hissing like the puddle around her. Vladdbuscus 04:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Avarice makes a fist with the dull gauntlet, and it morphs back into the foot-long rod, which he puts back onto his belt. Seems that was a one-shot weapon, too, just more extreme than his pistols. He takes his Starmetal Blades out again, slowly advancing in an offensive position towards Brimo. LeadDragon 04:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry to burst your bubble," she says. "But knifes can't hurt me." Unafraid of the advancing blades, Brimo darts toward Avarice with her claws extended for his neck. Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play